The Twisted Pokemon Journal
by CreedCustodian
Summary: Al Ketchum, a responsible young teenager, who is put in charge of his family when his fathers small funding is not enough to keep them alive. Al must take a desperate chance in order to survive. His method for survival so wrong, that if his father finds out, he could very well seal the fate of his family. Al is alone, and the only person he can rely upon is himself.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twisted Pokemon Journal Chapter One**

**Authors note: I've been trying to upload this story for a while now, and hopefully it works this time! Next time I upload, it probably wont have so many chapters, but will have more on the way! As a 14-year old heading into 8th grade, I'll accept all comments whether thay be negative or not. Thanks Everyone!**

I remember the look of pure sadness, and fear that dawned on the poor Eevee's face when I turned my back on it for the first time. I had wanted the Eevee, but knew that it was critical that I stuck to what my mind had been set on, a Squirtle. The few aisles in the lab, I recalled, were filled with poor, weak creatures, waiting to be adopted, and taken to a new home, a new life. I had wandered aimlessly, for a good half hour, scavenging my mind for a way to get that Eevee, and the Sqirtle. Alas, I was forced to make up my mind when Professor Alder tapped me on the shoulder. I drew away from my bottomless mind to confront reality. "Well?" She said expectantly. " I choose Sqirtle," I murmured, still trying to form an excuse.

"What? Speak up Al, for pities sake!"

"I-I choose Sqirtle," I managed to stammer.

"Well then, be on your way!" She snapped.

"We-well, uh, er, I-"

"Oh, be gone with you! I have several important clients coming, they should be here any minute! Now go on, show me your worth the bill I spend on you people!" she fired before I could put my thought into words. She shoved a package into my hands, then turned and shuffled noisily to her desk. Taking one last glance at the Eevee curled in a far corner of its cage, I ran out the door, knowing that no one would take the Eevee, not for the lowest price Professor Alder offered, because no matter what the price was, it was more than what anyone was willing to pay. My pockets feeling ever lighter for every step I took, the package feeling never more heavier, and the Ultimate Ball holding the Sqirtle was living proof that I was guilty as team Rocket, even guiltier. As the rain poured, I took a quick peek at the contents of the bag. Several poorly engineered Pokéballs, one Ultimate ball, and a used suit, baring the team Rocket logo. This Sqirtle wasn't mine, or the Professors. Nor were the clothes or other gear.

These were all second-hand and stolen.

My family was desperate for money. My father was a very successful man, but it wasn't as easy to be a gym leader as it had been several years ago. Trainers were much tougher than they had been, it seemed like they were so determined to become a Pokémon master, that nothing could stand in their way. Hence, it was harder to defeat them and collect money for their defeat. The money we received was only good for a couple days before we ran out. So, I had been hired for a good amount of money. I mean, it wasn't much, but it would keep us alive. My dad had no clue that I'd signed up to be a Rocket member, and I was glad he didn't, because he absolutely despised them. My mom knew, but we had agreed to keep it a secret from dad. He lived in a city, far away, living in splendor because of his sponsors funding. We didn't share his wealth because it was non-transportable, so he was only able to use it on himself. He and his spoiled little Pikachu and other rare Pokémon.

As I set out from the PokéCenter I'd spent the night in, I took out my foldable bike, and began the long journey back to my home. My mind constantly trailed off to the mistreated Pokémon in their cages. Professor Alder was a cruel woman, unlike the other Pokémon Professors I'd heard of, but she was willing to bargain with Team Rocket. Undercover, that is. As I biked on the dirt path that ran through the woods, I was confronted by a weak Rattata, who was stubborn enough to cross my sight. I sent out the Squirtle, fresh and well revived from the visit at the PokéCenter. "Sqirtle, use Water Gun," I said quickly. Ignoring my command, the Sqirtle launched its own series of attacks, creating a cover with Bubble, then, as the Rattata squirmed to escape the thick foam, the Sqirtle worked around the mass, and Tackled the mouse from behind. Unaware of the incoming danger, the smaller Pokémon was impaled by the blue missile, taking the hit full on. It rebelled, Scratching furiously, but to no avail. The turtle flipped the Rattata onto it's back, so the two were face to face. Filling its cheeks, Squirtle sent a spray of concentrated water into the mouses face and nose. Unable to breath, the poor victim was forced to succumb to the inevitable realm of its conscience. Pleased with it's handiwork, the Sqirtle stepped back, and stared at me expectantly, looking for some sort of reward. "Next time," I paused, "you do what I say," Returning the bewildered creature to its red, blue and white prison. I then grasped the soaked and unconscious Rattata and set it on a high tree branch, so it wasn't killed in its weakened state. I may have joined the cruel team Rocket, but I was not ready to become a cold blooded killer. I pedaled on, not looking forward to another battle for obedience. I passed through a flock of Pidgeys, who quickly flew away at my presence. I was alone in this world. Even my mother's comfort lasted for only moments. Now, I couldn't seek any attention from my father, and that was set it in stone. I was alone in this world.

_Man,_ I thought to myself. _I need to get a life!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Authors note:**

**Special thanks to Last Warrior 7. Please review afterwards. Feel free to participate in a poll on my page. Thank you to all my readers.**

Sweat drizzled down my neck and soaked my shirt. As I entered our drive-way, I hastily set my bike aside and stumbled through the door. "I did it!" I managed to say before collapsing into a chair. "You did? Oh! good for you Al Ketchum! I always knew you could!" My mom praised as she handed me a bottle of water. I drank in huge gulps, savoring the feeling of the liquid rolling down my throat. "Here," I explained, handing her the package of gear. Before she could open it and remove the contents, I heard footsteps approaching from the hall. My Mom quickly stuffed the package into a cupboard. My dad entered the room. "Heya, Ashy! How was your nap?" My mom exclaimed, using her pet name for my dad. Not even bothering to answer, he turned to me, held his arms out, and cried, "Surprise!" I rushed into his arms (just so he wouldn't be disappointed) and said "Heya dad!" When I finally withdrew from his embrace, he held out a Pokéball. "Here, I thought you might like this!" I took the container from his hand a launched the Pokémon from its chambers. It landed in a heep of brown, and for a moment I saw the Eevee from the lab, but then the Hoot Hoot stood up to its full height, and...Hooted! Bet you didn't see that coming.

In whose hands this journal will eventually fall into, I'm not sure. But if indeed you are reading this, whether it be covered in dirt or not, finish the story. As I sit here, filling these pages with junk, I wonder whether or not I'll live to see the sunrise. I could hear my parents in the kitchen, arguing over something, an argument that wouldn't be settled until the wee hours of the morning. The Hoot Hoot was perched on the post of my bed, watching the door and windows for any sign of movement. I was grateful for its presence, I was alone in this world.

_But I'm Al Ketchum_. _I'll catch'em all!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs to find my mom asleep at the kitchen table. I tip-toed around her, careful not to make any sudden movements or noise. I popped some bread in the toaster and set it to three minutes. Shuffling to the fridge, I took out the butter and milk. I poured myself a glass, almost dropping it as the toaster popped. My mom stirred, but continued to snooze. I downed the glass, then silently stalked outside, grabbing my pack and the package of gear as I went. My shoes squeaked as a walked on the wet grass, dew staining the ground. As I grabbed my bike and began to pedal, I felt something grip my shoulder. I almost swatted it away, but realized it was the Hoot hoot. Sighing, I pedaled on, heading for the forest once more.

didn't know where I was going. I wandered aimlessly for several minutes, and found myself at the edge of a telling Hoothoot to go hunt, I sent the Squirtle from it's Pokéball. It landed about three feet in front of me, observing with a quizzical look. I met it's gaze with my own. It had deep blue eyes that seemed to pierce my soul. Stupid, stupid stupid! Why was I doing this? I turned my back on the blue figure, suppressing the urge to shout as I threw my head back and moaned. Returning my attention to the Squirtle, I said, "Look, I need your help, but your not..." I hung my head as tears came to my eyes. Stupid...stupid, stupid! "This isn't going to work if you won't obey me!..." I felt the grip on the Sqirtles Pokéball loosening in my hand. Kneeling down on the ground, I selected a fist-sized rock. Looking at the turtle once more, I managed to say between small sobs, "You don't...deserve to...be mine," then I brought the rock down, hard, on the blue, red, and white capsule. It shattered under the stone's momentum, and pieces scattered in several directions. When I once again looked upon the Squirtle, it's face had an obvious look of disbelief on it. "Go. Find your trainer. Leave...me..." With that it took off, with out so much as a backward glance. I let the tears fall freely now, down my cheek, off my chin, into the grass and mud. I watched the path the Squirtle had taken for several minutes, sniffling miserably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, really think this story may go somewhere!  
Please tell me what you think, there's still empty polls on my page!  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

After swallowing a bunch of crud from my nose, I got up. My Hoothoot was waiting on the handlebars of my bike, eyes closed, but poised to move at a seconds notice. "Come," I said. It flew obediently, clutching my shoulder, firm enough so it wouldn't fall, but not so hard it hurt. Picking up my bike from where it lay, I began to pedal. I knew where I was going. I'd been there before. But I was different now. I could get money for my family another way. My solution sat on my shoulder. Professor Alder was going to have a bit of a surprise visit.

When I arrived at the lab, I found myself at the rear. Circling around to the front, I found the door ajar, hanging on its hinges. My heart skipped a beat. What the heck happened here?! Ditching my bike, I sprinted to the door like an idiot. I didn't care. Shoving the hanging slab aside, I surveyed the interior. It seemed empty. The lights were off, and all I could make out was furniture that had been tossed around, broken, and, I presumed, thoroughly searched. But for what? I strained my ears, but all I heard was the sound of the wind ruffling the tree branches, and a few electrical wires humming, and sparking. I tried to block out the familiar noises, like I was trying to make sense of a complex map in a cloud of shouts and noises. Then I heard it. The sound of a helpless victim, engulfed in the fire of pain. It was like that of a feather falling to the ground. Once more straining to hear, I slowly made my way in. I felt my shoulder buddy's grip release as he launched off, as if he knew what I was thinking. Cages were cracked, shelves overturned, tables upside down, drawers open, papers lying around- "Oot!" came the frantic call of my companion. I followed the sound of its furious flapping, as quick as I could, careful to avoid any glass. When I found him, he was hunched over a limp form, but I knew what it was. From the dark depths arose its last call for help:

"Veeee..."

* * *

**I know thats really short, but I'm on a tight schedule!**

**Check out my other story(s)**

**#PrayForSyria**


End file.
